Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable computers and, more particularly, to a portable computer that is configurable into different functional and positional modes.
Discussion of Related Art
Portable computers, such as laptop computers or notebook computers, have become increasingly popular and ubiquitous in the home and workplace. Conventional portable computers most commonly have a “clam-shell” configuration, with a base including the keyboard, various ports, connectors and/or inputs (e.g., for power and connecting peripheral devices), and the majority of the electrical components (e.g., the central processing unit and memory), and a display component pivotably coupled to the base by a hinge. The display component is movable about the hinge between a closed position, with the display screen positioned adjacent the keyboard, and an open position, with the display screen inclined at a desired viewing angle.
Some portable computers are able to accept user inputs via a touch screen in addition to via conventional tools, such as a keyboard or mouse. The use of a touch screen to input data is sometimes referred to as operating in “tablet mode” because the computer is being used in a manner similar to a tablet of paper. U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,494 discloses a hybrid tablet-type portable computer that is capable of operating either as a normal laptop computer receiving user input via a keyboard (“laptop mode”), or as a tablet computer receiving user input via a touch screen. The '494 patent further discloses that the display component of the computer is attached to the base of the computer by hinges that allow the display to be tilted relative to the base (for laptop mode), and to be rotated and folded against the base to configure the computer into tablet mode.
Another variation of a portable computer with a moveable display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,236. The '236 patent discloses a computer including a base, a display member and an arm assembly coupling the display member to the base. According to the '236 patent, the arm assembly allows pivotable movement of the display member between a plurality of positions, including a notebook mode configuration, a tablet mode configuration, a presentation mode configuration, and a closed mode.